


Good Morning

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Kinky, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Ending, bts - Freeform, but soft, hoseok loves jimin so much it hurts me, im bad at tags, jihope - Freeform, just sometimes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: Jimin can't sleep so his best idea is to wake his boyfriend up fully knowing that Hoseok would enjoy it.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so sorry in advance for the mistakes

Hoseok woke up between moans and a itchy feeling burning down his stomach, he rubbed his eyes, still adjusting to the dim light of his dorm room, as he looked down to find Jimin kneeling between his legs, his tongue playing with the tip of his cock. It wasn’t a wet dream after all.

“Fuck” Hoseok growled. “What are you doing?”

Jimin let go of his dick when he heard his startled boyfriend just to mumble, “Oh, good morning babe”, but kept eating him out after that. His mouth was wet and warm and Hoseok couldn't help but get lost in the feeling, letting out some groans as the younger swallowed. He wondered how long have he been sucking his cock before he woke up, probably not much, there were a lot of things Jimin was good at, but blowjobs were his particular strength, the combination of his hands and lips pressed against his now fully hard dick was driving he crazy. He thrusted his hips forward, feeling his length deep down the younger’s throat, but he didn’t protest though, he was now moving more eagerly than before and Hoseok couldn’t stay still. He ragged his fingers through Jimin’s hair softly at first but soon tugging harder as the younger sucked the soul out of him. He end up pulling his head back, meeting his eyes and smirking.“Come here” he beckoned the younger boy.

Jimin crawled over Hoseok as the older had demanded and leaned on him, leaving soft kisses on his neck, tracing the way up to his mouth, and stopped there making eye contact, lips barely touching, breathing each other's air. Hoseok’s stare sent shivers up his spine, it was intense, so intense that Jimin felt his cock twitch.

“Now answer me baby, what were you doing?” His voice now deepened in a lower tone, he knew Jimin liked his hoarse voice when he was needy, just like now and it was so entertaining to see, the way his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He place his hand on the back of Jimin’s neck and pushed him down into a sloppy kiss.

“Hobi-ah I couldn’t sleep” Jimin pouted but Hoseok only laughed and kept kissing him, biting his lower lip, taking his clothes off slowly, feeling him up, and he could sense how the other boy’s body tensed at his touch. He run his hands all over his body until he reached his ass and grasped it, pushing his body down and pressing it against his crotch, so there was no space between them. “Ah stop teasing pleease” Jimin whined, his voice half cracked.

“What do you want then?” Hoseok enjoyed it when Jimin was desperate, when he could do anything to have what he wanted, it was more than a turn on and, being honest, he couldn’t deny his boyfriend anything, and least of all when he was riding his thigh anxiously and sinking his nails on his collar as he moved. “I want you...to fuck me”, he whispered in a begging tone.

Hoseok rolled over him so now Jimin was pinned on the bed, face up. “You are so handsome babe” Hoseok whispered as he look down at the boy under him. He caressed his abs the way up to his chest and leaned on him, sinking his teeth on his neck, leaving hickeys that the stylists would have to hide later in the day. But who cared anyways, now he won’t stop, no matter what. He shoved his knee between Jimin’s thighs, forcing him to spread his legs as he run his fingers over his thighs smoothly. He took the lube that was already over the nightstand and poured some in his middle finger, slipping it inside Jimin as the younger arched his back and groaned softly. Hoseok did it slowly, he of course knew the spot that he must touch if he wanted Jimin to explode, but that was not gonna happen, at least not yet. He took his time drawing circles inside him and pushing his finger outside just to add another one, slipping now two fingers inside him slower than before. Jimin seemed to run out of patience as he pushed his body down trying to sink in his fingers but Hoseok stop him middle way, It was so fun, being the only one who had that power over him. 

“Hobi-ah, please, I need you now” Jimin pleaded, clutching at his back, leaving marks with his nails.

“As you wish baby” Hoseok got off bed and threw the night stand drawer open, rummaging in search of the box of condoms. When he found it he pulled one out quickly and teared it open with his teeth, he closed his eyes and hissed at the feeling of it rolling down his cock. By the time he turned around Jimin was on his hands and knees waiting for him impatiently. He stayed for a minute watching him, at the way his skin reflected the light coming from the space between the curtains, at the way the muscles of his arms stand out as he holds himself. He was a flawlessly beautiful boy indeed, and Hoseok couldn't feel luckier. He crawled back on bed behind his boyfriend, he placed his hand on his butt cheek and slapped it noisily, the younger boy whined and Hoseok couldn’t fight back the need to do it again. He was sure Jimin had his eyes closed and was probably biting his lower lip trying to muffle the sound of his moans, and failing miserably. “Turn around i want to see your pretty face when I fuck you”

Jimin look back at him, eyes wide open and did as Hoseok asked, laying face up, looking at him. His eyes were shining and his lips swollen for the continuous biting, he couldn’t help but touch them before grabbing his hips and sank deep into him. Jimin arched his back and hissed at the friction, he wasn’t sure if it was pain or pleasure but considering the way Jimin clutched at his back, digging his nails on the bare skin and pushing him down, he would go for the latter. “Ah Jiminnie you are so tight” The older moaned, looking down at Jimin who was clutching the sheets with his both hands. Hoseok took his time, setting the pace, pushing out his dick till the tip before slipping it back inside him, always harder than before. It didn’t took long for Jimin to lose his patience, he pushed down on his dick as Hoseok thrusted, his moans becoming more difficult to hide.

“Don’t be greedy babe” Hoseok stopped him “Just close your eyes and relax” Hoseok didn’t want him to move but to enjoy it, to feel his body dissolve under the pleasure of being fucked non stop. He didn’t know how much he could last but he sure was gonna make Jimin forget about everything but themselves.

And with that he started thrusting faster and faster, Jimin moaning softly a mixture of curse words and his name, he was now grateful of all the hours spent training since he couldn’t get tired so easily, “Fuck I love you” Hoseok growled, digging his nails on the younger’s waist, to make more pressure. The other boy seem to have problems in holding back his moans as he bit at his own finger. The fact that he wanted to muffle them just made Hoseok move more fiercely. No way. The were few things that Hoseok enjoyed more than the high-pitched moans of his boyfriend, by no means he was gonna let him stay quiet right now, not after the way he had woken he up. He shoved Jimin’s hand out of his mouth and pressed it on the pillow over his head, saying teasingly, “I want to hear you babe, you look so handsome when you cry out my name”

“But the others...they would hear it” Jimin whined

“Ah it’s not my fault Jiminnie, you should have known better before waking me up like that” He now sank Jimin’s hands on the bed, at both sides of his waist so it was easier for Hoseok to hold him when he kept pushing, now losing the pace as Jimin’s growls got louder, the high-pitched tone he liked.

“Hobi-ah” Jimin groaned as he hooked his legs around Hoseok’s waist, sinking deeper inside him, not being able to hold back anymore, “I know baby, be a good boy and come for me” Jimin came with a spam, his whole body shuddering under him because of the overstimulation as Hoseok keep thrusting, roughly, the headboard hitting the wall behind. Jimin whined desperately and screamed his name, his voice cracking along with the thrusts. 

“I’m close don’t worry” Hoseok smiled and focused back at it. He was in fact closer than he thought, now Jimin was tighter, and he couldn’t help but hiss at the mixture of the burning feeling and friction involving him.

Hoseok collapsed over Jimin as he came, the tiredness that wasn’t feeling because of the adrenaline now hitting him like a truck, he stayed over the younger boy for a long moment, kissing his jawline, his cheeks, his lips, carefully. They both were breathing hard, and Hoseok move away as he felt he was adding too much weight to the younger’s chest. When he was done he picked up the shirt that was on the floor next to the bed and cleaned his boyfriend’s stomach before laying on bed next to him. Jimin’s eyes were still closed. “You okay baby?” He asked.

Jimin hummed and turned his head to Hoseok, who was smiling broadly. He rested his head on the older’s chest and draw small circles with his index finger.

“Why are you smiling like that?”Jimin asked, still focused on caressing his bare chest instead of looking at up him. He didn’t blame him though, it was something he always did after sex and he found it relaxing. Hoseok laughed and kissed him on the forehead,“Because the first thing I see every day is your beautiful face” Jimin stopped, and stared at him, his cheeks getting redder, he giggled at him and gave him a peck before he turned around, “I hope you can sleep well now baby” he stopped to kiss his back slowly before cuddling him. His bare skin sticking to the younger’s back because of the sweat. “I love you” He heard Jimin say, his voice sounded tired as he was more sleep than awake. Hoseok leaned on him and whispered “I love you too” to his ear before he closed his eyes and let Jimin’s heartbeats lullaby him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing only smut I'm so sorry.  
> I wanted to make this a series of Jihope pwp but idk if it's a good idea, so i made this one short  
> Hope you like it <3


End file.
